


Overdue

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is a week pass her due date with Peridot's eggs. This has left Jasper beyond irritate to the point she will try anything to induce labor. Thankfully Peridot is more than willing to offer assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

The fingers on Jasper's right hand tapped impatiently on the arm of the couch, her eyes darted from the television, that had some sort of generic crime show on, to the door of the little beach house she lived in. It felt like she was stuck in this pattern forever. Watch a few seconds of TV, then look at the door, then repeat. And she hated this little pattern, but their was something else she hated more than anything right now.

She was carrying Peridot's eggs, the clutch was healthy and had no complications from what Peridot and the other gems could tell. Gem reproducing was rather rare, and no one, including Jasper herself, would had thought she was capable of carrying eggs. But the eggs that caused her belly to round out would beg to differ. And that's where things started to go downhill for Jasper. Clad in a pair of black leggings and a white tank top, unable to use her gem powers, a full week overdue, and she was so done with being pregnant. The gems assured her the eggs would come when they were ready, while Jasper was sure as fuck ready to get these fuckers out of her. So, since this morning she and Peridot had been looking at ways to get labor going.

She let out a tired sigh and took another sip of tea from the green mug in her left hand. The tea she had been nursing was another one of those remedies she sought to try. Apparently it worked for Barbs, so why not a gem? Jasper's face crinkled in disgust as she sipped at the tea. No sugar or cream, just like Barb instructed. It amazed her how someone could stand the bitter taste. Jasper didn't care for consuming earth food and drinks in general, especially if it tasted repulsive. But at this point she would eat or do anything if their was even the slightest chance these eggs would finally come.

Upon taking another sip, the door to the little beach house she and Peridot owned swung open. Jasper immediately sat up straight from her slouching position. She was too sore to go up and greet Peridot properly.

"Did you get it?" she asked, watching Peridot enter to house with a large white styrofoam container in her hands.

"I told them to make it as spicy as possible." Peridot explained and placed the container on the table in front of the couch,as well as cutlery packaged in clear plastic. 

Jasper tried not to cringe in disgust as she opened the container, revealing a large helping of chilli cheese fries. She didn't care much for eating, but she had to since the eggs needed their nutrients. But it was always stuff like fruit, nuts, and whole grain products. Never anything along the lines of this greasy mass.

"I thought you were getting hot peppers?" Jasper whined as Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Their wasn't any in stock. I asked around and apparently this is just as spicy as well." Peridot explained. "It was all I could find."

"You know I hate greasy food." she groaned, eyeing the fries as if they were some sort of grime from the sewers. 

"Yeah, but I know you probably would hate being pregnant for another day more." she chuckled "So eat up."

Jasper pouted and torn the cutlery free from the plastic. Armed with a flimsy, white, plastic, fork, she speared two fries. Each dripping with a hefty amount of chilli and melted cheese. Now was a time she was grateful that she couldn't smell thanks to her gem placement, she could only imagine how overpowering the scent of oil would be. With a sigh Jasper ate the portion she speared with her fork. It took every ounce of strength to resist the urge to spit the food out. How could humans eat this? It felt like she was eating straight up lard, spicy lard that is.

Once she finally managed to swallow she couldn't help but stick her tongue out and make a little "blah" noise afterwards. Jasper then pushed the container away from her and set her fork aside.

"You know two measly fries aren't gonna cut it." Peridot stated and nudged the fries back to her. "Think about it, you could only be a pile of chilli cheese fries away from laying them."

Jasper's face scrunched up in disgust and frustration. She picked up her fork and speared another two fries, like before they were dripping with cheese and chilli. 

"I really fucking hate it when you're right." she grumbled, forcing herself to eat. 

"Which is always." she beamed as she held her head high then plopped herself on the couch next to Jasper. 

Well the meal was just as spicy as it was greasy, every few forkfuls Jasper ate she needed to cool her burning tongue with the lukewarm herbal tea she was drinking prior to now. Which, by the way, was not a good combination. It seemed like forever until she polished off the food Peridot got her. She pushed the now empty container away from her yet again. Yeah, that was not fun. Jasper had no plans to ever eat anything that greasy ever again. 

"How do you feel?" Peridot asked.

"Stuffed." she muttered as she slowly shifted around in order to place her aching feet on Peridot's lap. Her little way of asking for a foot rub, which Peridot obliged. "Overall awful, how in Diamond's name can anyone eat something like that?" 

"Amethyst can eat triple that amount." Peridot commented as she continued to rub Jasper's large feet with her small hands. 

"Well, in case you haven't noticed I'm not Amethyst." Jasper said frowning as she awaited for the spicy meal to do its job. Maybe since it was combined with that herbal tea Barb recommend it would work twice as fast? But still, she knew better than to get her hopes up. Their was no guarantee any of this would work, it was just old wives tales as Connie's mother informed them. But honestly, Jasper was willing to try anything at this point. "Ugh, I blame you for this." she added in a annoyed huffed, running her hands over her bump of a stomach.

"But you love me anyway." Peridot hummed.

"Most of the time." Jasper sighed.

The two attempted to watch the last the last bit of the episode airing on TV. Jasper pondered how long until labor would kick in if this remedy did work. The websites they browsed for answers all varied, some said a few hours, some said half and hour, and some even said a few seconds. Maybe the common sense side of Jasper knew the idea that eating spicy foods and drinking gross tea wasn't going to help her and was all just a silly myth. But the desperate side of her would do anything for a slim chance to get these eggs out of her.

"How do you feel?" asked Peridot as the credits for the show aired. "Anything yet?"

"No." Jasper replied with a frown. "I'm gonna be pregnant forever!" she groaned, not caring how foolish she must had looked for being so dramatic. 

"No you won't, for starters that is impossible." she explained. "Secondly their is still plenty of things we haven't tried." 

"Like what?" Jasper inquired, raising an eye brow at Peridot. "I drank every type of shitty tasting tea imaginable and ate that monstrosity humans call food." she hissed. 

"Well, I recall physical activity is commonly used." Peridot said as Jasper took her feet off her lap.

Great, exercise. Normally that was something Jasper could do with ease for hours on end like nobody's business. But her extra passengers wouldn't allow that, as well as her sore and swollen feet and ankles. So her regular workout routines of push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, lifting weights, and doing mile long runs were out of the question. She had done a bit of prenatal yoga, but stopped once she was halfway in the second trimester. 

"No way I'm going outside, think if I just waddle around indoors it would work?" asked as she got off the couch. 

"Not quite the physical activity I was thinking." 

"Peridot, I swear in the name of Diamond if your talking about sex-"

"Oh come on, I heard it actually works." she stated, as if all-knowing. "Plus it's been awhile." her tone was frisky, she wiggled an eye brow suggestively.

"We haven't had sex because I'm currently fat, cranky, and sore from carrying your fucking eggs." Jasper hissed, hoping to instantly kill any perverted thought that lingered in her mate's mind. "You try feeling sexy when you can't see your own damn feet."

"I'm just saying, if it could work it may be worth a shot-"

"The answer is no, Peridot." she snarled, arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face. 

"Okay, okay." she replied with an defeated little huff. "Waddling around aimlessly indoors it is."

"Excuse me, only I can call it waddling." Jasper stated as she made her way past Peridot, who could only roll her eyes. Thankfully she appeared to have made the wise decision to not question it.

Not even ten minutes into her little walking slash waddling session and she was already exhausted. She yearned to go back to the days where she could go on hour long runs on the shores of the beach. And not be confined to her's and Peridot's humble sized house. She leaned against the wall for a bit of support and a quick rest. Promising herself that she could last another five minutes. Peridot, who fallowed her the whole time handed her a bottle of water. Oh thank Diamond, it appeared Peridot was good for something after all. Quickly unscrewing the little green cap, Jasper drank the cool and refreshing liquid deeply. Never in her life would she thought she would be grateful for water after the whole Malachite situation that took place ages ago.

"You want to go sit down?" Peridot offered. 

"Just give me another five minutes." she said before downing a few more large gulps of water before putting the cover back on.

"And another five bottles of water." she added with her signature sarcasm and a small chuckle. "Don't push yourself too hard, I know you want the eggs out, but it's not worth straining yourself over."

"If you ever been pregnant and a full damn week overdue, you wouldn't be doing anything different." she hissed with a glare. "I'm doing all the work, all you did was roll over and go to sleep!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you, pregnancy does seem uncomfortable-"

"Uncomfortable is an understatement." she muttered. "It feels like shit."

"Look, how about we just relax and watch those online wrestling videos you like so much." she suggested with a shrug. "I mean, you sound miserable trying these remedies. Why not just put your feet up and we can try some more wacky shit tomorrow?" 

Honestly, relaxing did sound nice at this point. She was so done with revolting tea, spicy and greasy foods, and walking on her sore as fuck feet. If she couldn't get these blasted eggs out of her, the least she could do was relax and try some another remedy to induce labor tomorrow. 

"Sounds good, I honestly just want to sit down." Jasper said with a tired sigh and walked on ahead of Peridot on her way to the sofa. 

While doing so, she noticed how little water was left in the bottle Peridot gave her. Jasper figured she might as well polish it off, after all hydration was important now. She unscrewed the little green plastic cap, that much to her annoyance slipped out of her grip and onto the floor. Wanting to have some independence rather than have Peridot picking up after her, she ignored the aching pain in her feet and ankles she bent down to big up the cap. Big mistake.

As she plucked the cap from the ground, the quietness of the house was soon filled with the sound of ripping fabric. It didn't take Jasper long to quickly piece together where exactly that sound came from. She immediately stood up, her face burning beet red from embarrassment. Her pants ripped, her pants just fucking ripped. Her hands quickly flew to her rear, quickly trying to hide the large tear that revealed the black thong she wore (pregnant or not, she hated panty lines.) and the skin of her ass.

Peridot was no help, her nasally laughter filled the room. Jasper quickly turned around, keeping her now exposed rear hidden.

"It's not funny!" she snapped. "Those were the last pair of pants I owned that fit!" Jasper could feel her eyes watering, she just blamed it on hormones, she been a storm of them lately. Not to mention she couldn't just phase up new clothing since gem pregnancy put many of her powers in remission, so she was stuck with a very limited clothing section. 

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Peridot snorted as she tried to hold back another round of loud chuckles, which failed and she returned to laughing.

Jasper groaned and covered her face with her palms. She knew getting worked up over a pair of ripped pants was silly, but she couldn't help it. She was so done with carrying these eggs, they were now just guests who were overstaying their welcome. Perhaps she kept her face covered too long, because she didn't even notice Peridot's laughing finally came to a stop.

"Uhh...Jasper?" she lightly tapped on her thigh. "I apologize if I've upset you. I took my amusement too far and we're get you a brand new pair of maternity pants as soon as-" 

"Peridot?" Jasper brought her hands away from her face slowly, taking a quick moment to wipe her watery eyes.

"Y-yes, Jasper?" 

"We need to have sex."

"What?!" Peridot questioned 

"Did I fucking stutter? We need to have sex." Jasper state. "Sex, s-e-x." she spelled out. "You do know what sex is, right?"

"Oh my stars, you're actually serious." her eyes widen at Jasper. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Peridot, I'm nine months and one week pregnant, I haven't seen my feet in so long I'm starting to forget what they look like, I just ripped my last pair of pants that fit." Jasper gritted her teeth as her hands curled into fists. "I want these bastards out, and I want them out NOW!" 

"O-okay, we're get them out." Peridot reassured her. At first she looked nervous, but then a sleazy grin quickly replaced that.

Jasper could only roll her eyes, typical. But if it could get labor going then it was worth a shot, she would try anything at this point.

"Ugh, whatever. Just shut up and get undressed." Jasper huffed in annoyance and her fingers slid under the elastic band of her leggings.

"Wait!" Peridot cried out, immediately causing Jasper's attempt to undress to come to a stop. "This may be the last time for us to have a little alone time together." she explained. "I mean you're be tired as fuck once the eggs are laid, then we have to keep an eye on the eggs, then we're be busy once they hatch. I don't want this to be just a quick fuck." 

"Peridot, I don't care if we fuck in a dirty alley. You aren't the one carrying a clutch, I am. And I want them out." she said, gritting her teeth.

"Would you be willing to at least wear that lingerie I got you?" Peridot asked sheepishly with a nervous grin. "You know, just to set the mood?"

"If I wasn't so damn desperate I would poof you." she hissed with her arms crossed. "Seriously, what the hell were you thinking when you got me that? Whatever... the faster we do this the faster we'll get results."she huffed. 

"Meet me in the bedroom when your done." Peridot clapped her hands together excitedly before leaving.

Jasper let out a sigh, by Diamond's name what was she getting into? Her eyes darted towards a small lavender coloured shopping bag that rested on the kitchen counter. Honestly it's been sitting there for weeks, she and Peridot were never the tidiest bunch around, and it drove Pearl off the wall whenever she came to visit them. She made her way over and dug through the bag, fishing out a lingerie set.

The lingerie was something Peridot had gotten her a few weeks into her third trimester. Something to not so subtly hint she wanted sex, and as one could tell by the fact it rested untouched in its shopping bag, it didn't work. The lingerie consisted of a matching lacy white bra and panties, both were trimmed with scarlet ribbon. Honestly, what was Peridot even thinking? This was far too frilly for her tastes. Only thing she actually liked about it was the fact that the bra hooked in the front rather than the back. 

With another sigh she left with the contents of the bag to get changed. She entered the bathroom, setting the lingerie aside. She slipped out of her pants, slightly grateful to be out of them. Now they served as another reminder of why this would be the first and last time she would ever carry. She tossed the pants aside, no longer caring for them since they could no longer serve their purpose. Then she rid herself of the black thong she wore, her tank top and finally her bra. She was than relieved to take that off, it was beginning to fall apart, though she guessed that was to be expected with buying such a cheap one. Now all she had to do was put on the lingerie Peridot had selected for her.

Why was Peridot so insistent on seeing her in this getup? What was the appeal in seeing her in the state she currently was in? Oh well, whatever it was she hoped it would lead to the arrival of the eggs. She slipped on the panties, pleased that that the undergarments were much more comfortable than what she wore prior, than finally the bra. She went over herself in the mirror and groaned. Why did Peridot want to see her in this so badly? She looked like a pumpkin with stretch marks who someone attempted to cover in a mess of lace and red ribbon, and failed terribly. Well, if all went as plan both she and Peridot would get what they wanted.

Jasper retrieved a silk, lavender coloured robe from the back of the door and slipped that on, wanting just a few short seconds of coverage before having Peridot finally view her in this getup. Holding the urge to sigh she made her way to the bedroom and entered the room. It was there she was met with a dark room that was dimly lit with candles, and Peridot sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Gee, you really went all out." Jasper commented as she glanced around. How on earth was Peridot able to light so many candles so quick? 

"I figured why not? It's been awhile." Peridot replied as a sleazy grin formed on her face. "So, what's under that robe?" she asked with a flirty wiggle of her eyebrow.

"Oh, for the love of Diamond." Jasper rolled her eyes and undid the robe, letting it fall to the ground. "I hope your happy." she muttered, hands on her hips. 

Peridot's delighted smile certainly gave away how pleased she was. Using her thumb and pointer fingers on both her hands she angled them to frame her, as if she were taking a photo.

"It's perfect, just how I imagined it on you." she said cheerfully.

"So you imagined having sex with a pumpkin that's covered with lace?" Jasper scoffed. 

"I'm serious, you look great." she replied. 

"Sure your not just saying that because of these?" Jasper gestured to her breasts, which had increased in size with the milk she was developing for the gemlings. 

"Well... it is a nice bonus, but I mean it, you're utterly gorgeous." she patted an empty spot on the bed, inviting her.

"Let's just get this over with." Jasper's fingers went towards the front hooks of the bra. 

"Wait!" 

"Oh geez, Peridot. Are we having sex or not?" Jasper groaned. Why must Peridot be such a pest sometimes?

"Not with that attitude." she huffed, a displeased frown on her face."Sex is suppose to be fun for the both of us, it's not gonna be fun if your not enjoying it."

"Yeah well, you try feeling sexy when you're lugging around a whole clutch of eggs." Jasper stated. "I'm miserable like this."

Peridot paused, averting her eyes from Jasper to think. A few seconds later she snapped her fingers, Jasper guessed she figured out something else to talk her into. 

"Sit here." Peridot instructed. Jasper wanted to protest, but sitting right now did sound nice. She plopped herself next to Peridot, more than relieved to be off her feet. "The problem is simple, you are far too tense." she informed as if all knowing. "We just have to get you to relax, and I have just the thing." and what that being said Peridot crawled up to the nightstand and began to rummage through the drawers.

"Peridot," her face scrunched up in frustration. "I'm not going to listen to you read your erotic friend fiction of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond." she warned.

"Oh fine, but I revised this piece." Peridot stated, waving the violet coloured notebook before stashing it back in the drawers. "Thankfully I have a plan B." Peridot fished out a glass bottle that contained some kind of pale golden liquid. "Massage oil, bought some on a whim." she unscrew the white cap and took a whiff. "Totally safe for pregnancy and peppermint scented." she screwed the cap back on and handed the bottle to Jasper to inspect. 

It was tempting to point out the scent didn't matter for her. Her gem placement left her unable to smell. But she didn't want to dampen her mate's mood, and dare to say a massage sounded pretty good right about now. Curious, she unscrewed the cap and poured a little in her palm. It was cold at first, but her body heat instantly warmed it up before oil absorbed in her skin.

"Interesting..." Jasper commented, a luxury such as this would only be accessible to diamonds back on Homeworld. 

"So, what do you say?" Peridot asked.

"I could go for a massage, my back is murder." she agreed and handed the bottle back to Peridot. 

"Perfect, turn around and I'll get started." she replied with a happy grin on her face. Doing as she was told Jasper turned around, her back facing Peridot. "Good, now take off your bra." she ordered and poured a generous amount of oil on her palms. 

Jasper looked over her shoulder and gave her an unamused and questioning look. 

"Seriously?" 

"It's just so I don't get oil on it, I spent a bundle on the lingerie." Peridot informed. 

Jasper's fingers went to the front hook of the bra and undid it, letting the bra fall onto the bed. From there she swept her hair over her shoulder in order to properly expose her back to Peridot. 

"How's this?" Jasper asked, now sitting crossed legged.

"Good, now just relax." she said softly. "You're far too tense." Was she? She could only blame it on the extra hormones her form was producing and the eggs. 

Peridot's oiled palms made contact with her skin, the oil was warmed up from Peridot's body heat. From there Peridot's hands used long languid strokes to work out the knots in her back. Oh yes, this was perfect! How did Peridot learn to do this? Certainly not on Homeworld, so she must had learned it on earth at some point. A small and relaxed smile spread on Jasper's face as Peridot massaged the oil into her skin, easing her aching muscles. 

"Do you like this?" Peridot asked. "I can always stop."

"No, it feels great." Jasper purred. "Best my back felt in awhile."

And with that being said Peridot continued to work her magic on Jasper's back. Each sore and aching spot seemed to fade away at Peridot's touch. Oh yes, this was delightful. Why didn't Peridot do this earlier on her? But she couldn't be mad, Jasper was in utter bliss at each and every area she mate came in contact with. Starting out with soft and light touches, then applying pressuring at each suitable area.

"How do you feel?" her lover asked.

"Wonderful." she purred again in a dreamy manner. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, I should be thanking you." she whispered sweetly. "Going through all this trouble to carry our eggs, you truly are a power quartz." Peridot pressed a kiss on the middle of Jasper's back. "You're so beautiful, especially now."

"Is this some tactic to get me in the mood?" Jasper questioned with a soft chuckle of amusement. "Because it's working." 

"I'm serious, you are perfect." she pressed another kiss on her back, which was now as soft as silk from the massage oil. "By Diamond's name, I love you." 

Now this was nice. Her back was no longer as achy as it was before, she was out of those ruin leggings, and was being dotted on by her mate. 

"Of course you do." she murmured as Peridot planted a third kiss on her back. Jasper decided to slip her bra back on and shift around to face her. She was unable to hold back a chuffed smile. "Okay, how on earth did you learn to do that?"

"My lips are sealed." Peridot mused with her own little pleased- yet saucy smirk. 

"Not forever I hope." Jasper purred, cupping Peridot's face then planted a soft kiss on her lover's mouth. 

"I can make an exception for you." Peridot replied. "After all, you are wearing that lovely lingerie I got you."

"Not for long I hope." 

This was surprising for Jasper, to think just a few minutes ago she couldn't stand the idea of sex while pregnant. But now she felt lustful, desirable, and attractive. And now sex seemed like it was not only an attempt to induce labor, but now it was something she was yearning more and more for right now. 

Peridot let out a snicker and looked up at Jasper. 

"Of course not, may I?" her hand slowly crept to the waist of the white panties she wore. Jasper smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, just let me get comfy." she replied and scooted up the bed, resting her back against the soft satin pillows. "I would hate to undo what you just did." she shifted the pillows to a position that would allow her to sit up without her back returning to its sore and achy ways. "Okay, I'm good." 

"Perfect, now can I begin?" she said, her eyes filled with eagerness.

"You may." Jasper declared and as soon as she said that Peridot's mouth formed a large grin. 

Once again her hands slowly inched up Jasper's toned thighs until they reached the waist of the lingerie like the last time. She slipped two fingers into the waistband of the  
undergarments and carefully tugged them downwards until they slid off, they were then carelessly tossed aside. 

Jasper couldn't help but think of the irony of that. Peridot said she spent a bundle on them, but had no quarrel with tossing them on the floor. But that thought was shortly forgotten when Peridot pressed a soft kiss on her inner thigh. It took every ounce of willpower Jasper possessed to resist the urge to squirm and laugh at each kiss Peridot planted on her sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Why was she cursed with such sensitive thighs? Ever since Peridot discovered that she took every opportunity she got to tease her with the softest of touches, kissing being the worst one that drove her off time wall.

"Stooooop it." Jasper whined through a fit of giggles that could no longer be held back.

"Awww, but you're so cute when you squirm." Peridot cooed teasingly, planting another series of kisses onto her.

She had a love-hate relationship with Peridot taunting and teasing her like this. On one hand she hated how easy it was for Peridot to cause her to squirm and lose control. But on the other, she loved the almost innocent intimacy behind this action. But she could never let Peridot know that, otherwise she would never stop running her mouth about it.

"You're an asshole." Jasper rasped, Peridot could only chuckle.

"But you love me anyway." she mused in a cheerful manner. "Okay, I'll stop and move on."

"About damn time." she huffed, already feeling a tad worn out from Peridot taking advantage of her little ticklish spot.

Peridot looked up and smiled at her softly before returning her gaze at her core. She planted one final soft kiss on the lips of her moistening core.

"Shall I?" Peridot asked, lifting her head back up. 

"Yes, go straight ahead." Jasper reassured.

And with that being said Peridot brought her finger to the lips of her core, from there she ran her finger up the labia, revealing Jasper's swollen clit. 

The anticipation was killing Jasper at this point, sex didn't seem like a task to get out of the way anymore. It was something she actually wanted more than anything right now. And the anticipation was still killing her... slowly. 

Jasper's eyes narrowed at Peridot, who seemed to had froze up. What on earth was going through that oversized head of her's? Why wasn't she doing anything?! Jasper highly doubted it was some sort of sex tease or fancy trick. Upon looking at her lover's face she seemed to ooze concern. 

"Peridot, is everything okay?" Jasper asked as she raised an eye brow, curious in why her mate had stopped.

"Uhh... it's just... are you sure this was a good idea?"

"You're kidding, right?" Jasper replied with an annoyed huff. "You practically got on your hands and knees and begged for sex."

"I mean... is it safe in your condition?" Peridot asked in a meek manner. "What if I hurt the eggs? Or you? Or-"

"Peridot," she interrupted, trying her hardest to remain calm. "I'm perfectly fine, if anything feels wrong I'll let you know. You don't need to worry."

"Okay... sorry." she apologized. "It's just been awhile. I would hate to hurt you and the eggs by mistake."

"If anything feels off, I'll let you know." Jasper reassured. "Now, please continue." 

With that issue finally settled, Peridot gave off a much more confident vibe. Which only thrilled Jasper more, she couldn't hold back the excited smile that spread upon her face. Her lover gingerly placed her finger on her sensitive clit, Jasper dug her fingers into the plush sheets of the bed. Her body was overwhelming with excitement, how on earth was Peridot able to change her mood towards both her body image while pregnant and sex so quickly? Maybe that was just the affect of being romantically involve with Peridot for so long? Peridot could still give her those butterflies in her stomach feeling at times, and her lover made her feel good about herself, especially now.

With her finger on the bud of Jasper's sex, Peridot slowly started to massage the bud in a soft manner, testing the waters as the old human saying goes. This sent Jasper into nothing but sheer bliss, feeling Peridot's touch after so long was so enjoyable. Why didn't she allow Peridot to touch her earlier? 

"I almost forgotten what this feels like." Jasper said upon taking a sharp exhale as Peridot sped up the pace as she rubbed her clit. 

"Glad I could help you remember." Peridot said with a sly little smirk, her tone containing high levels of arrogance and cockiness that was ever so capable of annoying the shit out of Jasper.

"I said almost." she quickly replied, just in time before a subtle moan escaped her lips. 

"You like that?" Peridot asked, Jasper could only offer a quick nod. "Good, now what about this?" 

She removed her finger from her bud, causing Jasper to shoot her a annoyed and confused look. Why in Diamond's name was she stopping? Peridot paid no attention to the sour look on her mate's face. Instead she licked her lips and placed her tongue on Jasper's clit, massaging the swollen bud with her moist tongue. Every flicker and stroke from Peridot's tongue sent her into utter ecstasy. Her leg twitched with every touch, everything Peridot did seemed to only drown Jasper deeper and deeper into an ocean of pleasure.

"Don't stop." Jasper moaned, only able to utter those two words. It was as if her form didn't contain vocal chords, Peridot rendered all her ability to properly talk in her usual demanding and loud demeanour. Jasper nearly forgotten just how Peridot's touch could put her in such a state, her lover should be honoured. Not every gem could put a quartz in this position. 

Peridot said nothing. Of course if she were to say something that would mean the removal of her tongue on her bud, disobeying Jasper's order to not stop. This pleased Jasper, she enjoyed giving orders, and even more when they were fallowed. Jasper's core grew slick with arousal, she could feel herself lose her senses in the muscles of her legs. 

But this wasn't how Jasper intended to reach her climax. She didn't want it to end here, especially just when things were getting good.

"Peridot, take off your clothes." she ordered through her heavy breathing. Sure this meant having Peridot remove her tongue, but it would be worth it for what Jasper had in mind. 

Peridot removed her tongue from her bud and lifted her head. From there she phased out of her clothing, revealing her beautiful figure to Jasper. Jasper's amber eyes lowered to her mate's crotch. Just as she hoped Peridot's tentacle was unsheathed and slick with arousal. 

"Happy?" Peridot asked 

"Very." Jasper mused, a pleased smile on her face.

Jasper then shifted out of her little sitting up with dozens of pillows to support her back position. She then got on her hands and knees, the mattress of the bed was always comfortable, so she doubted she would need any pillows to support herself. She shot Peridot a sly grin, making it clear what she wanted her to do. 

"Uhh... you sure?" Peridot asked. 

"Yeah, my back was gonna get sore if I stay up like that forever." Jasper reassured. "Why?" she questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just if we do that I can't see your pretty face." she pouted, the way she did it reminded Jasper of a child being denied sweets. 

"You couldn't see my face before." Jasper stated. "Look, how bout after this I let you sit on my pretty face." she offered.

Peridot opened her mouth to protest but slowly shut it, clearly weighing her options. 

"You got a deal." she agreed.

Jasper smiled victoriously as Peridot made her way behind her. Jasper's toes curled in excitement, eagerly awaiting for what was to come. Peridot on the other hand seemed to be taking her sweet time. Her brows buckled in annoyance at the lack of action going on.

"What's the hold up?" Jasper asked, holding back the urge to snarl at Peridot with impatience. 

"I uhh..." their was a long and uncomfortable pause. "I can't reach."

"What?" Jasper asked in disbelief, looking over her shoulder.

"I can't reach..." Peridot confessed again.

"Seriously?" she laughed in amusement. 

"S-shut up!" Peridot hissed in embarrassment, cheeks burning green. "I don't have my limb enhancers anymore!"

"Oh my stars, I can't actually believe it." Jasper chuckled.

"Can it!" Peridot spat, her small hands curling into fists. "Do you want me to find a way to fuck you or not?"

Not wanting to give up a pleasurable time, Jasper quickly contained her laughter. Now that only left the problem of to handle the size difference between them. 

"Get something to give you a little boost, like a box or something." Jasper suggested. 

"A box? For real?" Peridot scoffed, but leapt off the bed and left the bedroom, only to return with a blue milk crate. Jasper didn't know where she got it but she didn't dare question it. "This should work." 

"Great, now please get on with it." Jasper ordered, in no mood for games. "In case you forgotten I'm nine months and a week pregnant, I can't hold this position forever." 

Peridot could only roll her eyes as she yet again made her way behind Jasper, setting up the milk crate. 

"Is it tall enough?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it is." Peridot informed. "You ready?"

"No, I'm just on my hands and knees because I enjoy my swollen ankles so much." she said sarcastically. "Of course I'm fucking ready, come on already!" 

"Okay, okay. I'll start, but if it gets too much for you let me know."

Jasper dug her fingers into the sheets of the bed in anticipation, it humoured her once again that not too long ago she completely dismissed the idea of sex. But now here she was, begging and actually looking forward to intimacy. 

"Yes, yes. I promise. Just do me already!" she whined.

And with that being said Peridot steadied herself, grabbing ahold of Jasper's hips for better balance. Shivers were sent up Jasper's spine as Peridot's slick tentacle nudged at her moist entrance. Her fingers dug deeper as Peridot's tentacle slowly slid into her wet core. 

"How's that?" Peridot asked. "You feel okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Jasper quickly replied. "Come on, I really fucking need you right now!" she pleaded.

"Of course you do." Peridot mused in a cocky manner.

Her grip on her hips ever so slightly tighten, Jasper took a deep breath, readying herself for what was to come. Peridot started out slow, rocking her hips gently. Her shaft simulated all of Jasper's most sensitive depths, providing her with nothing but sheer pleasure with each thrust.

"Harder." Jasper panted, digging her fingers even deeper into the sheets. 

Peridot sped up the pace, each movement of her hips grew faster and harder. Jasper could feel her climax steadily grow like ivy. Always growing, always going somewhere, never slowing down or decreasing. 

"How you holding up?" asked Peridot, her fingers digging deeper into the flesh of Jasper's thigh. To the point where it was hurting, but Jasper couldn't care less if she tried.

"Don't stop." she said, feeling her chest tighten as her she reached closer and closer to her climax. "I swear to diamond, if you stop I'll shatter you." 

Each movement from Peridot caused Jasper's whole body to lose control of herself, she could feel herself grow weaker and weaker as she indulged in the pleasurable movement of her mate's hips with each thrust. Then without any warning Jasper threw her head back, her long and unkempt locks of hair flowed over her back, her loud moaning echoed throughout the house as her climax took control. How could something that brought her such pleasure make her feel so weak and tired? But that didn't matter to her now, all that did matter to her right now was not how tired she felt or inducing labor, but just enjoying her orgasm as it hit her like a tidal wave. Strong, powerful, and unpredictable. 

Her legs trembled as her core dripped, her muscles felt so weak. Her stamina was completely gone and Jasper didn't care one bit. As carefully as she could Jasper fell to the right side of her body. She panted, utterly exhausted but damn it was worth it. 

"You okay?" asked Peridot as she brushed a few hairs out of Jasper's face. Jasper was too tired for words, all she could do was nod. "I'll get you a drink." 

Peridot left the room, Jasper shut her eyes since they felt heavy. That was amazing, she almost forgotten what such feelings of pleasures felt like. It was as if- 

Jasper's eyes quickly opened, her train of thought was cut short. It was hard to describe. She felt- and swore she could even hear- a popping sound. Next thing she knew some fluid dripped down her thighs, Jasper sat up, despite feeling so bloody tired. Once the realization hit her Jasper could had cried tears of joy, in fact her eyes actually were watering. Her water broke. Her water finally fucking broke, sex actually made her go into labor. 

"I'm back!" Peridot said as she entered the bedroom, a tall glass of cold water in her hands.

"Peridot! My water-"

"Yeah, I got you a glass-"

"No, my water broke!" Jasper explained with a happy little chuckle. "Oh thank diamond, it worked!"

"Really?!" she exclaimed, eyes widening. "Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm a thousand percent sure!" Jasper mused as her smile widen. 

"You know, I think you're more excited about your water breaking then cumming." Peridot scoffed.

"If you were in my shoes you would feel the same." Jasper rolled her eyes. 

"So... I take it I'm not gonna be sitting on your face anytime soon?"

"Shut up and call the others before I punch you in the face."


End file.
